This disclosure relates to a nose cone attachment configuration for a gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
One type of gas turbine engine includes a fan drive gear system having a fan section with relatively large fan blades. A nose cone is positioned in front of the fan blades to provide an aerodynamic inner flow surface into the fan section. Typically, the nose cone is constructed from multiple components, including a spinner and a cover. The cover provides a convex portion at the inlet encloses an interior cavity of the spinner after the spinner has been secured to the fan hub. The heads of the fasteners used to secure the cap to the spinner are left exposed.
Typically, the spinner includes an integral rear flange that is secured to the fan hub. The complex geometry of the integral rear flange and spinner practically limits the types of materials that can be used for the spinner.